


Riddle Me This, Tom, Will You Marry Me (Your Law Says You Can't Refuse)

by Doreling



Category: Rigel Black Chronicles - murkybluematter
Genre: Art, Crack, Crack Relationships, Inspired by The Rigel Black Chronicles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27546073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doreling/pseuds/Doreling
Summary: Based off the concept of Riddle's Marriage Law pushing through to actual law. It's be a shame if his political rival who knew he was a halfblood happened to propose.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Tom Riddle
Comments: 23
Kudos: 65
Collections: Rigel Black Exchange Round 2





	Riddle Me This, Tom, Will You Marry Me (Your Law Says You Can't Refuse)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Doreling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doreling/gifts).



Dumbledore: *gets down on one knee* 

Riddle: OMG

Riddle: He's finally bowing down to me!

Dumbledore: *pulls out ring box* *looks up hopefully* 

Riddle: ABSOLUTELY NOT

(Plot Twist: He has to. He made his bed when he pushed the law through. Meet the new Misters Albus Dumbledore!!)


End file.
